


The Midnight Feast

by PropShopHannah



Series: ACoTaR/ACoMaF prompts and asks [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropShopHannah/pseuds/PropShopHannah
Summary: Anon ask: "Could you please write a fic where Rhys gets up in the middle of the night because he scents a horny sleeping Feyre. Then he wakes her up by doing kinky shit to her."My reply: "I just want everyone to know that I will probably NEVER answer one of these prompts again. This is gonna be short and sweet and smutty. This is NSFW and, as I have no fear of words, I use language that MANY people find offensive. This was NOT written with personalities or what’s canon in mind."





	

It was the smell that woke me. Something sweet and haunting, and so thick in the air that I could have choked on it. It called to something so ancient in my blood that I damn near woke in a frenzy.

I inhaled deeply, and my body sang to life.

Feyre lay sleeping next to me, curled up on her side, back to me, the midnight satin sheets tucked up under her arms. She moaned.

I sat up and leaned over, drinking in that smell–her arousal.

Her lips were slightly parted, her breathing was heavy, nipples tight and hard against the satin sheets.  _ What on earth are you dreaming about, darling? _ I thought.

I took another moment to admire her form–blushed skin; elegant, plump breasts; the glorious curve of her hip–before I reached out with my magic to see just what she was dreaming about.

She was dreaming about me. 

“Of course you are,” I chuckled. 

We were in the lingerie shop. Dream-Feyre wore nothing but red silk and lace. Dream-Rhys wore fine black trousers, a thick black belt, and a sinister looking crown of black adamant on his head. It wasn’t a bad look.

Dream-Rhys sat in a gold and black throne up high on a velvet dais, surveying Dream-Feyre.

“Do you like it, High Lord?” Dream-Feyre asked. That’s when I noticed it. Dream-Feyre was acting too shy to be my Feyre. The glow of the skin was the same, but not the ears. This Feyre was human and vulnerable. Interesting.

Dream-Rhys did not answer. Instead he curled a finger and beckoned Dream-Feyre to him. Kind of a dick move, but not completely out of character considering how I’ve acted in the Court of Nightmares.

I watched as Dream-Feyre ascended the dais. Dream-Rhys made a circle motion with his finger and she turned in place.

“Slower,” Dream-Rhys said.

When her back was to him, he said, “Bend over. Hands on the ground.” She obliged him, laying her hands flat on the floor in front of her and keeping her knees locked.

“Wider,” he said. She spread her legs.

“Wider.” Again she obeyed. I felt my real body harden to the scene. My blood heated in response to what my mate was dreaming.

“Show me.” Dream-Feyre reached behind her and pulled the thin strip of fabric between his eyes and her womanhood away. Dream-Rhys didn’t so much as blink at the sight of her .  _ Prick. _

Dream-Rhys sat in his throne studying her exposed flesh for a long moment. The he leaned forward, a bored look on his face, and dragged a finger over her slit. She quivered beneath his touch. He licked his finger, then sat back in his throne.

“Am I to your liking, High Lord?” Dream-Feyre asked.

“I need you dripping,” he said.

“What would you have me do, High Lord?”

“Finger yourself for me.”

“Please tell me how best I can please you, High Lord.”

“Remove your bottoms, but stay where you are. The one hand is fine.”

“As you wish, High Lord.” Dream-Feyre released her hand from where she’d been holding the fabric aside and used it to pull down the sides of the red, lacy panties. Bracing herself on the floor she lifted one knee and stepped out of them, and then the next. 

Dream-Rhys lazily opened one of his hands and she placed the panties into it. Then she returned to bracing herself on the floor, completely exposed to him. She reached between her spread legs, and I watched as she slowly sunk a slender finger inside herself for his viewing pleasure. By the third pump of her finger she was biting her bottom lip and dripping wet.

“Maybe it’s the outfit,” Dream-Rhys said. “Go change. Hurry.”

I’d had enough. Not only was Dream-Rhys an absolute prick, but I was hard as hell and throbbing. I pulled out of Feyre’s dream and pressed my aching cock into her backside. Neither of us bad bothered to put any clothes back on after we’d fucked earlier.

And Cauldron I wanted to fuck her.

I bent forward to nip at her exposed earlobe before I gently tugged the satin sheet down to expose her breasts. Her nipples were peaked with her arousal. I leaned forward and licked one then gently blew on it to cool the saliva and further harden the soft, pink flesh of her. She shivered and rolled onto her back.

“Good girl, Feyre darling,” I whispered before doing the same thing to her other nipple. 

When we’d first come up with the rule about sleep sex, it had actually been Feyre’s idea. After she’d awoken a few nights unable to do anything but wake me up to please her, we’d decided that if one of us had such an urge in the future, the horny party could have her or his way with the other while they were sleeping. The rule went that once the horny party had found her or his release, that was it. They were free to fall back asleep whether they’d woken the other up or not. 

Of course the rule had been made with the idea that the sleeper would stay asleep, but it never ended up that way. Usually the sleeper would wake, and then they’d both enjoy one another until they both found their pleasure.

I grasped one of Feyre’s breasts in my hand and sucked the whole nipple into my mouth. She tasted like woman and forest and starlight. She moaned louder this time and I swear I heard her mumble “High Lord.”

I molded and teased both her breasts in my hand and mouth and felt a swell of male satisfaction when her back arched slightly off the bed.

“Dream-Rhys might be a prick,” I whispered to her, “but the real me certainly is not, darling.”

Another moan escaped her lips and an image of Dream-Feyre’s swollen, dripping flesh filled my mind. I had to get her in my mouth, or I was going to go mad.

I sat back on my heels and pulled the sheet completely off her. Her legs were together. I gently ran my hands up and down her thighs then slipped a finger to pet over the folds of her. She moaned and her legs moved ever so slightly wider. But not enough for me.

I leaned into her ear as I stroked over her folds again and whispered, “Spread your legs.” 

She did.

“Good girl,” I said. She whimpered and her head turned to me. I nipped at her lower lip and stroked her again. I could feel that sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs so swollen and throbbing it protruded from between her folds. I stroked it again.

“You like that don’t you,” I whispered. She moaned something I couldn’t understand. I slipped my finger lower and found her wetness. “You’re very wet, Feyre,” I said. “It pleases me how wet you’ve become for me.”

Just because Dream-Rhys was a prick, didn’t mean I had to be. She moaned again, and her mouth moved as if she’d tried to form words. I decided to see what she was saying. 

I slipped back into her dream and found myself in an extravagant dining hall. There was a long, glossy wood table, full of food and Court of Nightmares dinner guests dressed in their finest. Dream-Rhys was the only one standing. He was at the head of the table, now fully clothed in finery and that sinister looking crown. He was staring down at Feyre. 

Dream-Feyre was lying on her back on the table, holding her legs open for him, and utterly naked. Well, she was wearing a pair of glossy, black stilettos, but that hardly counted as clothing.

From the clearing on the table, and the lack of an empty seat, I gathered that Feyre was not a guest at this dinner, but a meal for the dream me.  _ Not bad, _ I thought.

“You’d like me to fuck you here in front of all these strangers wouldn’t you?” Dream-Rhys said.

“If it would please you, High Lord,” Dream-Feyre answered.

“Tamlin is here,” he said. “Do you want to show him the faces you make for only me? The songs you sing when you come for me?”

“No, High Lord.”

“Wider,” he demanded. She pulled her knees as far apart and close to her head as she could get them. “You don’t get to tell me no. If I want to show off your cunt, I get to show off your cunt. Understand?”

“Yes, High Lord.”

“If I want to fuck you right here, I get to fuck you right here. Understand?”

“Yes, High Lord.”

“If I want to let everyone in this room take a turn with you, that’s my decision. Understand?”

“Yes, High Lord.”

“If I want Tamlin to watch me fuck you until you come on my cock that’s my right. Understand?”

“Yes, High Lord.”

“Fuck yourself with this knife handle, Feyre. I’m waiting.”

I pulled out of my mates dream and had to take a moment to figure out just what to do with that last scene. Cauldron boil me that was hot, but the language was way too “Court of Nightmares” for my taste. 

Feyre moaned and it snapped my attention back to the task at hand. If she wanted to get kinkier in the bedroom she only had to ask. _Maybe I’ll ask,_ I thought.

I sat back beneath her legs and used my hands to widen them enough so that I could kneel between them. 

I inhaled deeply. If I could bottle the smell of her I would. Then I’d drink till drunk every night. 

She was dripping wet and her poor little bud of nerves was so swollen she was so turned on.  _ Not to worry,  _ I thought.  _ Rhys will take care of that. _

I ran my tongue over her outer lips then spread them with my fingers. My cock was pressed against my belly, and when I looked at the core of her– _ fuck _ if I didn’t want to bury myself inside it.

I settled for my tongue. 

She moaned so loud I looked up to see if she’d woken up. She hadn’t. But her breathing was so hurried that her breasts were jiggling with the rise and fall of her chest. I smiled into the core of her and pressed my tongue into her once again.

She tasted like paradise. Like warm honey and starlight. Like all the best qualities of a woman and of a forest and of Starfall. Her taste and scent called to me, haunted me when we were not together, and when we were, when we were like this, it was as if both sang in a language I could not understand but needed so desperately to know. 

I curled my tongue and stroked and laved her opening as if each touch and taste would unlock the secret of her. It never did. It only became a bigger mystery to which I’d happily spend the rest of my life trying to solve.

She gasped and thrust her hips into my face. I smiled. Satisfying her in bed seemed to satisfy me by default. The sound of her moans, the movements of her body, the clenching of her muscles around the parts of me I put inside her all seemed to call to some ancient, primal part of me that demanded I keep doing this to her. Demanded I keep her coming and happy and wet.

I moved, and took her swollen bud into my mouth. It was easily the softest part of her. Easily her most sensitive. Easily the thing that undid her. 

I sucked and bit and swirled that beautiful bundle of nerves with my tongue, mouth, and teeth just as I gently pressed two fingers into her. I watched her writhe and pant and moan, and as she began to come, I watched as her eyes shot open and met mind. Her hands found my hair and held me to her and she grinded her womanhood into my face. At the peak of it all, she moaned my name over and over and over again, and I thrust in one more finger to make it more intense. 

A gush of wetness and her hand pushing me away let me know it was done and that she was too sensitive for me to keep touching.

“Rhys,” she panted, grasping at me as I moved to lay beside her. She was sweaty and spent and gasping. I hauled her into my arms.

“Sorry, if I woke you,” I said. “I woke up to the smell of your arousal and couldn’t help myself.” I pressed my cock into her belly. She looked down at it, then back at me. A moment passed before she remembered her dream.

“Oh,” she said. “You saw that?”

I laughed. “I couldn’t stop myself. You smelt so good I needed to find out why. Dream-Rhys, by the way, is a prick. I would never keep you wanting like that.” 

“How much did you see,” she asked.

“Just some of the throne-lingerie shop scene and part of an extravagant dinner in which you seemed to be the main course. You do make a delicious meal, Feyre,” I purred, dragging my hands down her back. I watched as her face flushed and she looked... _ embarrassed? _

“What,” I said. She hesitated.

“We had a safety word.”

I swallowed thickly–my cock was incredibly hard–as realization dawned on me. “And what pray tell was the safety word?” I said.

“Apple.” She pressed a quick kiss to my mouth.

“And would you like that safety word to apply in real life?” I asked, kissing her back. Her arousal flared, and I almost came from the scent of it.

“Yes,” she said breathlessly and between kisses. “Yes, yes, yes.” I pulled back from her and looked her in the eye.

“Suck me off, Feyre.” For a moment, I didn’t think I would make it. The look on her face was a mixture of shocked pleasure and primal arousal. She blinked.

“Yes, High Lord.”

She moved down my body, gripped me with one hand, rolled my balls with the other, and sunk her face onto me. 

Her mouth was heat and wet and suction. Every now and then she’d gently run her teeth along my flesh, or squeeze my balls just a little too hard, or release me to suck a hickey into my shaft. The pain and pleasure was excruciating. 

“Eyes on me,” I said. She looked up at me, and I watched her head move up and down my cock. Fuck she felt so good. Looked so good. “Touch yourself,” I ordered. 

She released the hand she had on my balls and reached down between her legs. This wasn’t going to work. I couldn’t see anything.

“Wait,” I said. She paused, and I hauled her up so that she was beside me and not down between my legs. “Continue,” I said, “but I wanna see you massage your breasts. I’ll take care of your pussy.” I wasn’t about to say the  _ other _ word. I reserved that for the Court of Nightmares, and I wasn’t about to find out if it were truly okay to use.

She worked my shaft, eyes on me, and massaged one of her breasts. I reached to the side and slipped a finger inside her. She was soaked. 

I worked my finger in and out and only removed it when I felt myself begin to come. I ordered her to go faster, deeper, and when I was pretty sure she was ignoring me on purpose, I gripped her head and fucked her mouth until I came. 

“Oh, fuck, Feyre,” I gasped, as I collapsed onto the bed panting.

“Was that to your liking, High Lord?” she asked with the wickedest grin she’d ever given me. I nodded.

“I think you disobeyed some of my commands on purpose,” I said. She batted her lashes like she had no idea what I was talking about.

“Please, High Lord,” she said. “Don’t punish me. I did my best.” I almost laughed out loud. So little Feyre wanted more. Fine. I’d give her more. 

I jumped out of the bed and towered over her. 

“Show me,” I said. She immediately got on her back and spread her legs. I stared. “Wider.” She hooked her hands behind her knees and pulled them as far up and wide as she could. The flesh between her legs was perfect and pink and glistening. I felt myself salivating at the sight of her. At the way she looked, exposed and throbbing and vulnerable like this to only me. “You’re very beautiful, darling.”

“I’m glad I please you, High Lord.”

“Tell me, what you think your High Lord wants,” I said, dragging my eyes from the sight of her exposed, wanting flesh and back up to her face.

“It’s not my place to presume to know what my High Lord wants. But it is my place to obey him. To offer him my body whenever and however he wants it.”

“What do I want, Feyre.”

“To use my body for your own pleasure.” Her eyes were so addled with lust it was hard not to give her what she wanted. “You want me to become wet when you command it. You want to put your cock in my mouth, between my breasts, in my cunt and...and maybe my rear.”

I was hard and ready even before she finished. It would be so easy just to lean forward and slip into her. Fuck her. But I could wait just a little bit longer.

“What do you want, Feyre?” I said. She swallowed hard and glanced at my cock.

“I want you to look at me. Like this. See me like this. And to know that I’ve never done this with anyone. I want you to see how I drip, how I ache for you. How much I want you inside me, anywhere inside me–” I pressed the head of my cock against her aching heat. Her eyes rolled back as she closed them and swallowed thickly. When she opened them again, she was staring at the place we were almost joined.

“What do you want, Feyre?” I said again.

“I want you to fuck me, and I want to watch.”

I lunged for her. And sunk my cock to hilt on the first thrust.

I wrapped one hand around her head and cupped the other around her rear to fold her in on herself so that she could watch where I thrust into her. Where I fucked her.

She was tight and hot and wet and– _ Cauldron boil me _ –the slippery sounds our bodies made was intoxicating. 

“Watch us, Feyre. Watch what we do together. What I do with you.” I put my forehead on hers and watched, too. I watched as my thick, hardened male flesh pushed between her folds and muscles and into the softest, warmest, wettest part of her. I watched as that wetness coated me until I glistened in the pale light coming off her skin. We watched as she clenched her inner muscles and increased my pleasure. I stuffed a pillow under her ass and we both watched as I reached between us and stroked her swollen bundle of nerves until she began to come. 

“Oh, fuck Rhys,” she moaned as she came on my cock.

“That’s it, Ferye. I want you to come for me. Come on my cock right now.” 

The sounds she made and the feeling of her inner muscles clenching and milking my cock were my undoing. I fucked into her hard and fast and when her release was over she whispered dirty, filthy things into my ear until I collapsed on top of her and we both fell asleep.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm propshophannah on tumblr


End file.
